The present invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to a basketball shooting aid that is worn on and near the hands of a player.
One typical technique for shooting a basketball includes propelling the ball with a primary shooting hand, and using the other hand (hereinafter referred to as the non-shooting hand) to stabilize and guide the ball until the ball is released during the shot. Often, young players have difficulty separating these functions between the two hands resulting in a potentially less accurate shot.